camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest For The Lost Soul of Thanatos
Questors *Daevyd Otounach - Child of Thanatos - Owned by Defrether *Taza Hunter - Child of Aristaeus - Owned by Enalais *Katherine Faith - Child of Eris - Owned by ~The Musician~ *Lilith Merina - Child of Hecate - Owned by User:DemyxHearts9 *November Stark - Child of Apollo - Owned by Xax Overview Thanatos has been noticing a disruptive soul who has been constantly refusing to move on and has sent for his children to fetch this soul, as an interruption of any kind would prove disastrous and time consuming. This soul has taken refuge and defending itself with many monsters, only to be trapped by them at the same time. The child of Thanatos and others must locate and save the soul, and then convince it to return with them to Hades. Dream The Quest for the Lost Soul * * * * * * * * Lilith: She giggles as she sets down the large case that she was carrying and says, ''"Totally, my first quest~!" * '''Daevyd': He chuckles and smiles all the wider, ''"Good, it's not just our first quest, I'm not alone in this, that's a comforting thought." ''He laughs all the louder at his own words. ''"Sorry, I'm in a good mood." * '''Lilith': She grins from ear to ear giggling lightly, ''"I'm so excited to get going. This is gonna be a whole new experience for me." * '''Daevyd': He holds out his arm for Lilith, smiling wider. ''"A new experience, you mean, like us?" ''He giggles at his cheesiness. * Lilith: She giggles and picks up her case walking over to him. She sets it down and hugs him. ''"So when do we get to go?" * '''Daevyd': He has Lilith curled up in his arms and says, "''Now we can go, we have everyone." ''He stands up and calmly and gently sets Lilith to her feet, just because he wants to be gentle with her and no one else. * Lilith: She giggles lightly as she is set on her feet gently by Daevyd. She leans over in front of him to pick up her case. As she straightens up she bows politely to the two other people. ''"Kon'nichiwa friends, my name is Lilith. Now then," ''she looks over her shoulder at Daevyd, ''"can we go?" * * '''Nove': He had waken up late so he rushes toward the entrance. "Wait!" he says still putting his shirt on while running. "Hi! I'm November, but just call me Nove" * * Nove: "Looks like you're right" he stretches his hand for Taza to shake. * * Daevyd: He looks at Lilith and everyone else, then nods. ''"Yeah, we're ready." ''He sighs and thinks, 'As ready as we'll ever be.' ''"Okay, guys, we are going to hell and back. Literally." ''He says lightly and chuckles at his own attempt at humor. ''"It was a terrible joke anyway. Let's go." * * * '''Daevyd': "Taza, you must have ESP or something. Well come on, we have to go save a soul. Dammit, I have no armor, I'll have to talk to some Hephaestus kids after we come back. Anyway, let's get a move on." He checks his katars (which are bracelets at the moment), and then checks his rings to make sure the daggers are still there. He then starts off to walk to the nearby airport, wanting to make it to LA quickly. * Nove: ''He helps Katherine up "Are you fine? You hit the ground pretty hard..." * * * * Daevyd: He turns to Katherine and mutters, "Child of Eris, dammit." Before raising his voice so they can hear him, "Come on, let's get a move on dammit. We need to be out of here and in LA by later today." He then turns back and starts walking in the direction of the airport. "All we need to do, is save a soul that refuses to accept fate, and deliver him to Hades. Last I heard, he was stuck near the Lethe River. Now, he won't come easily, so, I'll do the talking. I know the most about death out of us. Except maybe Lilith, but that's a different story." ''He says this while continuing to walk. * * Daevyd: "More like saving a souls sorry ass for getting into this mess. We will have some monsters that have it trapped, by the way, that's how he fended off passer-bys. He baited them, then they saw it for what it was, and stopped protecting him, and started trapping him." * * Daevyd: He smiles at Lilith as she walks beside him, and chuckles, ''"You've been real quiet hon, you okay? Is your back hurting you again?" ''As he says this, he winces, remembering their fight and how he had 'won'. * Lilith: She blushes as he had guessed right. Carrying the heavy puppet case was putting a strain on the wound. But she doesn't want to seem weak so she tries to pass it off while being smooth and says, ''"Nope, just enjoying the cadence of your voice." * '''Daevyd': He takes the case from her and makes a sling for it, and throws it across his back, while smiling and saying, ''"Smooth talking doesn't change the fact that you are in pain." * '''Nove': He walks toward Katherine and smiles. "How have you been?" * * * Daevyd: "By plane, how else? You expect us to walk thousand of miles? There's an airport nearby. I've got plenty to get us there, something to eat if we run out of rations, and well... We have to pay Charon as well." Category:Defrether